


Shy Shy Shy

by orphan_account



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, I dunno what to tag anymore, M/M, Making Out, giwook tries to seduce him, hyungu is a softie, its their 2 year anniversary, really tho please ship them, they kiss a lot, they're really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: giwook tried to make hyungu excited for their two years anniversary. key word: tried.





	Shy Shy Shy

**Author's Note:**

> the title's really corny i know and i'm sorry lmao
> 
> enjoy hyungu being really soft

  
it was days until their two years of being together as boyfriends and giwook was thinking about ideas for the perfect gift. failing miserably giwook pouted leaving their practice room and going to find the best person for love advice.  
  
  
"so, what brings you here my child?" hwanwoong said patting his cat plushie that was placed promptly on his lap  
  
  
"hyung, me and hyungu hyung have our two years anniversary in couple of days and i'm struggling to think of a perfect present. i need your help hyung, please.." giwook pleaded and hwanwoong nodded his head slowly  
  
  
"well, there's not much i can say about presents you can buy, kiddo. i still struggle to buy gifts for youngjo and i've known him for a long time. there is a present i can always give him and it only costs your pride, confidence and making sure to not have a mental breakdown in the middle of it and it's pleasuring him. truthfully i don't know about your sex life but i'm almost 100% sure you're a bottom and a thing us bottoms tend do a lot is let our partner pleasure us and it's always nice to give back to them time to time" hwanwoong saw giwook get shy and chuckled  
  
  
"don't worry if you're shy, you dont have to do it only because i told you so" hwanwoong laughed but soon stopped when he saw giwook stand up  
  
  
"i'm going to seduce kang hyungu!" giwook said loudly leaving the room only to bump into a smirking solar sunbaenim "oh hi" giwook nervously giggled and bowed, embarrassed that his senior heard him  
  
  
giwook sat in a quiet room thinking again. it's not like he's never had sex with hyungu before, they have, but the older always seemed to be soft with giwook, calling him cute and assuring him that he was doing good. giwook was being treated like fine china and he kinda enjoyed it but he always acted way too submissive. he wanted to initiate it atleast once, make the older know that he can be rougher. he's gonna try.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
several days have passed since and giwook has still been thinking. he and his beloved boyfriend were laying together on hyungu's bottom bunk, cuddling. giwook thought it was the best way to practice his seducing. he got off of hyungu's chest, pushing the boy to lay with his back against the wall and his feet dangling off the bed a bit. giwook carefully sat onto his lap so that his legs were wrapped around the older boy's waist. giwook hesitantly guided hyungu's hands so that they lied on his hips.  
  
  
"what are you trying to do baby?" hyungu cocked his head sideways amusement lacing his voice   
  
  
"do you like it?" giwook asked unsure but feeling relived when his boyfriend nodded  
  
  
"it's cute" hyungu smiled and giwook pouted not really wanting to be cute at the moment  
  
  
"can i leave a mark?" giwook said hesitantly before moving his head towards his hyung's neck  
  
  
soon enough he bit the skin of hyungu's neck and sucked on it for a little, the mark turned out pretty small but it was apparent. he did a couple more times receiving praises from his boyfriend after each one  
  
  
"now my turn" hyungu whispered into giwook's ear, soon turning them over quickly so that giwook was under him  
  
  
"hyung-" before giwook could say anything he felt hyungu's lips on his hot skin, burning under his boyfriend's touch  
  
  
hyungu hungrily left purple bruises on the younger boys soft skin loving the reactions he received from giwook. his body trembling, the boy whimpering and moaning softly for his boyfriend. he loved it. it made him continue on further.  
  
  
"hyung, stop you're literally gonna eat me alive" giwook whined as he saw his body covered in purple bruises. hyungu chuckled and finally got off his cute boyfriend hugging him close  
  
  
"i can't stop that easily when you act so cute." hyungu squeezed giwook's cheeks  
  
  
"i need to go to the restroom" giwook said getting out of the bed and waddling to the restroom. he only saw how used he looked when he was washing his hands. hair messed up, cheeks covered from tears of pleasure, neck almost covered completely and a trail of love bites going onto his chest an a little bit placed low to his stomach and hipbones. damn hyungu really was feeling himself cause giwook looked really messed up (which turned his boyfriend on even more every time he looked at him)   
  
  
giwook went back and laid back down with his boy friend, hyungu's arm immediately wrapped around giwook's body pulling him close "you're beautiful" he whispered  
  
  
"only for you" giwook smiled, and fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms 

_he'll try again next time._

  
\--  
  
  
today was their anniversary and giwook was scared as shit. yes he still has the whole day to initiate lil things and show hyungu that he can be confident too.  
  
  
this time they decided to go to han river to have a picnic. luckily there weren't many little kids that would ruin the mood or the romantic atmosphere.  
  
  
"hyung, let's go buy some food first" giwook cheered and slid his hand into hyungu's, intertwining their fingers together  
  
  
"okay, cutie" hyungu laughed at how happy his boyfriend got about food. they found the food stalls and bought fried chicken and some ramen knowing those are really good and went back to to find a place to sit down. finally they found a quiet place with no one around (they wanted to hide from possible fans) and laid the mat out.  
  
  
"hyung, i cant believe it's been two years since we started dating" giwook said looking straight into hyungu's eyes with a warm smile  
  
  
"neither can i. i was so nervous to ask, you know? i literally ran back in and out of our dorm for a bit before i went to the bedroom and talked to you." hyungu chuckled at his shyness. giwook moved and sat next to hyungu, laying his head on his shoulder and fiddling with his fingers. soon.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
it was now 10 pm and giwook kindly asked other members to stay over at oneus' dorm for the night and surprisingly non of them nagged about it.  
  
  
he looked at the clothes he had laid out. one of his dress shirts cut so it looked cropped, a black sweatshirt with some words is white also cut in half, a pair of his favourite black ripped skinny jeans and some fishnets(a/n kinda got inspo from a fit seungmin wore once). lord save him cause giwook is scared as hell.  
  
  
giwook sat down onto the bed finally dressed and called hyungu. when he came he looked a but shocked but then smirked  
"you look pretty"  
  
  
giwook stood up and collided his body with hyungu's, heart beating fast. he grabbed his hyung's arms and put the around his waist and wrapped his own around his hyung's neck, bringing them close  
  
  
"baby what are you trying to do here?" hyungu whispered into giwook's ear. the younger male shivered and whispered back "p....pleasure you?" his statement sounded more like a question but he still continued "will you let me?" it felt like his confidence suddenly boosted up when the older boy nodded while smiling  
  
  
giwook slowly unbuttoned hyungu's black shirt, tracing his fingertips over his chest and slight abs. he finally unbuttoned it and let it fall down onto the floor while he led hyungu onto the bed. hyungu sat down immediately interested in what younger's gonna do next. giwook sat onto his hyung's firm thighs, heart beating faster and faster. the pair slowly brought their faces together, conecting their lips in a heated kiss. giwook slowly moaned into the kiss when he felt his hyung's hands on his thighs, caressing them gently. giwook pulled away and started leaving hickey's on hyungu's neck, suckung and biting onto the soft skin. he felt his hyung's hand squeeze his thigh when he bit into his skin a little to hard than the younger boy intended to. he went down a little and sucked on his defined collarbones, and left kisses up to his jaw and then back onto his lip. giwook felt like it was time to step it up and tried to grind a bit he felt unsure but hyungu's groans made him confident in what he was doing. he grinded a bit more and felt hyungu's hands place themselves firmly onto his hips, guiding him, so that he wasn't stopping anytime soon. giwook slowly unzipped hyungu's pants but then he knew he can't do it any more and started blushing. he hid his face in the crook of hyungu's neck and the older boy cooed at him "you did well baby it's okay to get shy" he caressed giwook's back.  
  
  
"hyung, let's just sleep" giwook mumbled into hyungu's neck hearing the other laugh in response "okay, giwookie"  
  
  
_giwook would prefer to just let hyungu take the lead next time._

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it i guess??? that was my first attempt at anything other then a sentence abt making out so i hope it was fine
> 
> hyunwook big gay
> 
> BYE!


End file.
